Sinedd and Marrielle's journey trough the snow
by Marrielle11
Summary: With Sinedd as one of the main characters, this is a long and exiting story.
1. Chapter 1, Best friends never go

Sinedd and Marrielle's journey trough the snow.

Chapter 1. Best friends never go

(_I first need to tell you, the beginning of the story may be a bit boring for you to read. But just go on, and in the other chapters you'll realise that it becomes more exiting and goes more and more about Sinedd.I think that's what you want, but don't skip the first chapters. If you would do that, you wouldn't understand things later.)_

'Whow, after so many years I still love snow and just the idea that you wanted to come with me is great!' Sinedd said. 'No problem', Marrielle said, 'just like Vidar I love going away from home without saying a thing'. Sinedd lived on Akillian, but Marrielle lived on Earth. Sinedd was one of the very few people who knew about Earth, and what was happening to it. 'How about the smog', Sinedd asked, 'is there still a lot of it in the Earth's air?' 'It'll never go' the girl just said. -'Never?' -'No, never.' It was like he didn't understand, or he didn't _want_ to. 'But Marri, that story...' 'It's the truth Sinedd, now stop irritating me and search for a nice challenge to jump off.' She said. 'But that man, in your family, he has died, yes, but they all died and still you're here...?' Sinedd just couldn't understand. 'Ok', Marrielle said, 'I'll tell you one more and one last time.'

'It was years ago, my whole family existed of Shadow-players or in other words "smog-using people". They all became very ill, they all got the illness COPD. The man with the most important role, but I don't know his name, was just like you. His whole family died, due to the COPD they got from the smog. He was ill too, but he was strong enough to survive on his own. But he was very sad, and a very cold man. But just like you, he succeeded to go on living peacefully. He found a lovely girl, and started his life a kind of "again", but even though he was a happy man now, the illness went on in their children. And in the children of their children, and their children, and so on. It's even in me. Well, it was in me. I was ill too. It was not as bad as COPD, it was astma. But I am a wild, energized girl, climbing up into every big tree I came along, you probably know... It couldn't be! I could not be ill! That was impossible! I fought, for many years, against the illness, against the hospital. I hate the hospital; you always have to give up and let them take care of you. NO WAY, NOBODY CAN HOLD ME DOWN! YOU HORRIBLE PEOPLE, YOU'RE ASKING FOR TROUBLE! I never used my medicines. After many, many years... I finally overcomed the illness, by training my body hard and being more energized than ever. It was the end of pain in my family.'

'But how?' Sinedd asked. 'I listened to them. I mean, the spirits of my family who died. If I'm doing unhealty things, they warn me. They can control my body and trow my spirit out of it if they really need to save my life.' Sinedd watched the little girl of 13 years old. _What to do with this? _He thought. But Marrielle already stopped talking and said 'let's go to that mountain right there!' It was a quite big mountain, with cliffs around it. 'But Marri please not, it's the most dangerous mountain on Akillian!' Sinedd said. 'And don't you remember the pain you had when you fell down from Asterix, that horse?' -'I didn't fall. He started jumping to all sides because he was happy with me, I'm the best at horseriding of everybody there! So it's a good reason. But Asterix jumped very high, and at one certain time he threw me off him.' -'So you did fall!' -'No. One of the spirits suddenly controlled my body, I could ride at the side of the horseback.' 'That's not possible', Sinedd said. -'It is! I just hung there as long as the horse didn't stop. When he stopped, I slided off him. Sinedd, did you know that if you're running with a horse, and when the horse throws you off his back, you will land under its feet, and be dead before you can say auch?' 'Yes', Sinedd answered, 'just like that guy in the newspaper a few months ago.' 'So you now believe me?' Marrielle asked. -'I aready did, after your first story... But hey wait, we're not going here, Marrielle, don't do it, if you fall off a cliff I don't think the spirits will be able to save your life, it's too cold and you won't find any road to go back!' 'Aah', Marrielle said, 'I'll jump off it and land on my snowboard. We can do that, can't we?' _O no_, Sinedd thought, _not again that cute face! _'Since when can you show any emotions on your face' he asked Marrielle. -'Oh, as long as I'm happy with my life, I can do whatever I want to do. And I am happy now, we're at the same level with jiu-jitsu and you and Vidar are both back from the Shadows in savety. And I can finally jump off a cliff.' 'But we're not going to, maybe later but you're too young to die' Sinedd said. Marrielle agreed, she knew she couldn't chance Sinedd's mind. He looked like Vidar. She gave up.

Sinedd took her with him to the place he came many times when he was a Shadowplayer; the trainingroom. When Marrielle and Sinedd came in, and all the Shadowplayers watched them suprised, the training was immediately over. All the Shadows were happy to see their best friends again. Because maybe you didn't know yet, but Marrielle had trained with the Shadows for 3 years, until she made her life better. When the evening appeared, it was snowing so hard and it was so dark that you could hardly go out of the house and you would die, collapse from the cold. It was very dangerous even to set one foot out of door. But Sinedd and Marrielle couldn't stay with the Shadows, not even for one night. The Shadows' new coach didn't like strangers in "his house", even not Sinedd because he was a Snowkid. And the coach, who never said who he was, didn't like Marrielle either, not only because she was a stranger but also because she had annoyed Artegor badly, and so Artegor has warned the new coach for her. He has said: 'watch out for a girl called Marrielle, she has once gone into an air drain with Sinedd and hacked my room!'

'Well, what will we do?' Sinedd asked his little friend. -'Maybe we can sleep in the cave I found in the snow'. 'What a bad idea' Sinedd said. -'But what else can we do? We can try to walk back to the Snowkids' hotel and sleep there, if Aarch agrees. While I don't think he's still awake.' 'No', Sinedd said, 'it's too dangerous. We'll crawl trough the air drains again and go to my old room. If you have your handy-tool with you of course.' 'I alway have it with me' the girl said and with the tool she opened a grid that covered one of the many air drains. The two friends crawled into it, hoping that they wouldn't end up in the new coach his room or anywhere else.

Marrielle was good at searching, she had a good feeling for the right direction. And Sinedd said, that if they would end up in the new coach's room, Marrielle would be the first to die so she had to go first. Typically Sinedd. It wasn't easy to crawl trough the air drains without making sounds or collapse from lauching when they heard some Shadowplayers talking about crazy things like "pink little elephants". Finally they came into Sinedd's room. The end of the air drain, where the grid was, was above Sinedd's bed. Marrielle jumped out of it with a fast speed and landed like an athlete on Sinedd's bed. 'Whraaaaah' she heard Sinedd screaming and he jumped onto the bed too. Marrielle was so tired, that when she laid her head down on Sinedd's bed for a few seconds, she fell asleep. _Wow, _Sinedd thought, _she never falls asleep with people around her. Only if she really trusts them._ _But she's lying on MY BED! Ah, maybe it isn't very evil to let het just sleep now. _'Good night' Sinedd said to his sleeping little friend. He laid his head down too and fell asleep.

'Sinedd, Sinedd!' -'Huh what? What's going on, I'm so tired...' 'Wake up, you have to!' It was... 'Dame Simbai?' 'Yes Sinedd, we've been searching for you, why are you here?' -'We... I mean... I was lost. In the snow. And the only thing I knew was that here is the Shadows' hotel so I went here'. 'That's smart, Sinedd', Dame Simbai said, 'but you have to come back now. It's almost 11 o'clock am'. -'Oh, okay, I'll go back with you then...' Sinedd wondered his little friend wasn't in his room anymore. Where did she go? What was she going to do?

_(Have I ever told you that the beginnings of stories are always boring? Go on to the next chapter!)_

_Written on July 21th, 2011_


	2. Chapter 2, Welcome home my friend

Sinedd and Marrielle's journey through the snow.  
>Chapter 2. Welcome home my friend<p>

Dame Simbai helped Sinedd with getting upright. Sinedd looked very tired. 'Come on Sinedd, everyone is worried about you. Let's hurry a bit', Dame Simbai said. -'Yeah, I'm just searching for my jacket... uhm Dame Simbai can you go and get some water for me? I'm thirsty'. 'Of course, Sinedd', the woman asnwered. When she left the room, Sinedd went searching. Not for his jacket (which he had thrown under his bed) but for anything that could point at where his little friend could be. _Strange_, he thought, _she's a girl but behaves like... not like a boy but she's not an annoying girl like the others are. With yelling and noisy talks about how many shoes they have in their 's because she has grown up with boys, I know, but she's more energized and especially crazier than who ever in the galaxy. _It was true, Marrielle really loved doing things with danger for life, just like her big brother.

Where-ever he searched, Sinedd couldn't find a thing. Not even a word, written on the wall. Or just a tiny little piece of paper, with secret marks on it. Whatever he thought that could point at her disappearing, he has found nothing. He grabbed his jacket from under his bed, and made ready to leave. 'Well Sinedd', Dame Simbai said when she walked back into Sinedd's old room, 'you've been snowboarding I see?' -_O yeah, my snowboard. Me and Marrielle went snowboarding. She has taken her board with her. _'Are you alright, Sinedd'? -'Yes of course, let's go'. The blackhaired guy, who was almost taller than the woman walking next to him, walked out of the door of his older home. Not mentioning the darkgreen eyes, watching him from of the roof.

_Back at Aarch' academy:_

'Sinedd! Where have you been?' Mei yelled when she saw her boyfriend walking into the trainingroom. 'We have training?' Sinedd asked, 'at this time?' He felt a big shadow falling over himself, from the backside. He didn't only feel Aarch' shadow but he also felt his anger, it was very strong... _No, you won't kill me!_ Sinedd thought and before Aarch would start screaming angry words into his head, he turned around, looked his coach in his eyes very calm and said: 'I wanted to tell you before, coach, but I didn't get a fair chance to say so. It's a girl, she has the breath, but she doesn't know how to handle it. She needs help!' _That was a nice piece of lying_, Sinedd thought by himself. 'Oh yes, really?' His coach said, a bit calmer but still nervous. 'It's me sir, I'm the girl he's talking about'. But I aleady learned how to handle the breath. It's just that Sinedd was so friendly to tell you I can always use some help'. Aarch calmed down, as everyone could clearly see now. He said 'why are you here? I mean, how did you come in here?' But Artegor already walked towards the others and said at a scaring way: 'o no not you again! Why are you here and not with the Shadows, the place where you should be, the place where you belong!' -'I'm here, yes. If you don't just believe me, okay, then you're always allowed to believe I came here to annoy you'. The other Snowkids tried to do not laugh, but by seeing eachother's faces, almost lauching faces, they couldn't hold it anymore. Sinedd laid his arm round Marrielle, and said 'guys, let me introduce you: my crazy best friend! But one more thing, Marrielle, how did you come into Aarch' academy? Tell me, it's not the air drain again I hope?' -'No, I used a membership card from another sportsschool. That stupid robot thought I was one of the Snowkids!' Everyone lauched, Aarch walked towards Marrielle and said: 'hey girl if you really want to train here it's alright with me, but only if you want to. It's your decission, what do you want?' Aarch was really suprised, when he saw the girl looking at the ground, by that question. 'I won't annoy you if you don't annoy me' Artegor said. -'It's not about you, Artegor, it's about being honest. If I go training with you I will betray not only my own team, but I'll betray you too. It's not fair, not even for myself. But I'd really like to try!' 'If that's your final decission, let's start!' Aarch said, 'What is normally your position, or are you a switch?' -'Im a midfielder but also very good at attacking. So the choice is yours'. 'You can do a training session with Sinedd', Artegor said, 'because you've both had the smog and you're at the same level. How long do you know eachother already? 'We met when I was 9 and Marrielle was 5' Sinedd said. 'That's a long time' Artegor said, and as far as I remember you can easily work together on the field'. With that the training started. The two friends had no difficult with scoring and learning new technics, Artegor and Aarch decided that this girl could maybe stay a bit longer and help them when the Snowkids had to play a match. But will she do that?

Next morning, when the training was about to start, Marrielle wasn't there in the trainingroom. 'Sinedd will you go and wake her up when she's still asleep?' Aarch complained, 'has nobody told her how late we always start training?' 'I did', Sinedd said, 'but maybe she fell asleep again after dimming her alarm clock? However it won't be something bad, I'll wake her up'. He walked out of the training room. He wondered the cleaners didn't clean the corridor last evening. Normally they always did. Not that it matters, but the snow and mud was quite dirty stuff to walk trough. He arrived at the room of his little friend. He knocked on the door, but he heard nothing. _She must still be sleeping. I'll wake her up with a loud scream and jump onto her bed until she falls out of it! _When Sinedd opened the door very slowly, just to be sure Marrielle was really asleep (you never know with crazy Sinedd-friends) he didn't know what to think. She wasn't there. Sinedd walked into the girl's new room and had a look around. _Why is she so good at disappearing without telling me? _Sinedd thought. _Anyway, how could she have done that? The air drains here are pretty good locked, and jumping off the balcony is no option eihter because there is no snow beneath it to land on with your snowboard. Her snowboard! _Sinedd looked under the girl's bed but there was no only possibility left was that Marrielle would have taken the door to go snowboarding. _But we would have seen her at the morning just before training. _So that means: Sinedd's little friend has taken the door at midnight.

'Sinedd, are you there?' Sinedd heard Mei saying. -'Yes, yes I'm here. But Marrielle isn't'. 'Why not?' Mei wanted to know. -'I've no idea, she just isn't here. Maybe she's somewhere else in Aarch' academy'. Sinedd knew his little friend well; she rather doesn't want others to know about her passions. He didn't want to betray her. He had to come in contact with her, before she would come back and tell the others what she has been doing. Then Artegor would come and say that Sinedd would have known it because he was Marrielle's best friend. And at that way she could betray Sinedd. But Sinedd has got an idea.

'Have you found her?' Aarch asked the two Snowkids when they came back. 'No', Sinedd said, 'but I think she will be somewhere else in the academy. Because the air drains here are locked, and even though she's crazy, she would never jump off the balcony, I'm sure. The doors are locked at midnight and before training, on our way to this room, we haven't seen her either. So she must be somewhere else in this building'. 'I still don't feel good about it', Dame Simbai said, 'Aarch, please let Sinedd go and search for her. If I would do that, Marrielle would go running as fast as she can just to irritate me because I am a nurse. And she would go fighting against Artegor just for fun. You are needed for the training sessions, and Marrielle would try to kill the other Snowkids just because they're Snowkids. Only Sinedd can do it, he's her best friend. He has told me all this'. Aarch looked at the ground. He hated it when his Snowkids had to miss their training. And that because an unreal Snowkid hasn't come to training. 'Ok', he finally decided, 'Sinedd you'll go searching. But if you don't find her in half an hour, just come back here'. Sinedd left the room. Somehow, Marrielle must have unlocked the door at midnight. And that while she loved sleeping. Now Sinedd understude why it looked as if the cleaners have forgotten the corridor. Marrielle's snowboots were still snowy, wet and covered with quite a layer of mud. _Bad girl,_ Sinedd thought. If she has gone snowboarding, it wouldn't work to send her a message. There was no scope with your mobile, in the snowy mountains of Akillian. _But I'm sure she is outside, I have to find her._

When Sinedd quietly sneaked out of Aarch' academy, he felt a rough wind of snow blowing into his face. _I hope the wind will be calm today, _he thought. Last night it has been storming very hard, every trace of his friend could be erased. But the traces he found, didn't look erased at all. Sinedd wasn't sure if it were the traces of his friend, but when he followed the footsteps, soon he saw a snowboarding trace. That was enough to know. He started running. He felt the wind becoming rougher, but went on. Soon he was on the dangerous mountain he had stude on yesterday as well. _Oh no, please Marri tell me you didn't do this..._ But she did. The traces stopped nearby the very deep cliff that they have been watching yesterday. The traces stopped a few metres before the deep cliff started. _She must have jumped, and she'll probably be dead now. But the traces are clear so it wasn't al long time ago. _Sinedd had no choice he thought, he let himself slide down as slow as possible but landed under a layer of snow. 'Bleh'. He went on walking. His journey has last for 20 minutes already, he would be late. Sinedd knew that, but he couldn't turn around and walk back. He didn't want to eihter. If he would do that, he would be late anyway. He held a hand above his eyes and tried to look around. But the wind was becoming rougher and rougher. Somewhere in the distance, he suddenly saw a grey-coloured thing. It was probably a rock, he thought. He wasn't sure so he crawled to the grey thing. It was a rock, but very big. With a hole in it. A cave! _Didn't Marri tell me about a cave yesterday? _Sinedd thought, while shivering from the cold. He finally was there, and crawled into the cave. He wanted to let his head fall down on the stones and sleep forever (he felt like that). But why would he? Marrielle was watching him from out of the corner! 'Sinedd!' she screamed, 'what are you doing, you crazy big man!' She walked toward him and dragged him to the corner. 'It's storming, don't you see?' 'No', Sinedd said to her, 'I didn't. Not as long as I couldn't find you!' The 13 years old girl, with darkblond hair and very dark green eyes but with a chalk-white skin looked him in the eyes very happy but said: 'it's storming very hard now, and it's very cold. The only thing we can is trying to survive here with the stuff we have with us. And wait until the storm calms down'. -'And trying to find any roads around here', Sinedd said, 'I don't know what you think about it, but I am just lost right now!' 'Me too', Marrielle said, 'let's wait until the storm calms down and then we'll search for any roads. I want to take my well-earned rest now'. 'What?' Sinedd answered her at an angry way, 'take your well-earned rest? You went away without saying a thing and you're a Freestyle-snowboarder so you know what rough winds mean! Now Aarch will punish both of us!' -'Why?' -'Because I said I thought that you were somewhere inside, it couldn't be different. So I lied to them, for you! And so I went outside because I know better than anyone else how crazy you are to do such a stupid things! I had to come back after half an hour, and Aarch has warned us before with "dont go to the mountains and never come in the area with cliffs". I didn't tell them I went outside, and I lied to them, and I am much too late'. 'Then how badly will he punish me?' Marrielle said calm, 'this all is due to my disappearing and this is my first whole day I am... Well, I should be... at Aarch' academy'.

_After 2 hours sitting in the corner of the cave:_

'Let's go now' Sinedd said. 'Okayii...' was the answer. The friends, let's hope they were still best friends, walked trough the snow. They were extremely cold, hungry and lost as well.

'I see a building in the distance' Sinedd said, 'let's go there'.

The building was an old, dusty factory but there was at least a road visible. Sinedd and Marrielle tried their funny trick again; standing together on one snowboard. It wasn't easy, but after almost an hour they finally saw Aarch' academy in the distance. 'Now let's hope Aarch is so anxious that he'll forget to punish us' Marrielle said. Sinedd smiled at his friend, and said 'I hope you now feel my love for my best friend cause I'll die in Aarch' office. -'Not before I kill him' Marrielle said vicious.

They were right. Aarch immediately wanted to see them and "talk just a little" when Dame Simbai told him that they had come home savely but hungry, cold, dirty and they were shivering like machines. Sinedd and Marrielle first wanted to take a shower and eat something before going to Aarch' office. Aarch thought that was alright, but he chanced his mind as soon as Tia came running into his office and she said: 'coach, that new girl has somehow locked the system of the door. She doesn't come out of her room'. -'Has she said that to you, Tia?' -'No, but I think so. It's for sure she doesn't want to talk to you in your office'. Aarch got up and said angry 'then I'll go to her'.

'Marri... whatever your name is, unlock the door and let me in!' Aarch said. -'Are you angry?' the girl just said. -'Just unlock the door, NOW!' 'Are you angry?' Aarch heard the girl asking him again. -'Uhm, no... I only wanted to tell you something' he said much calmer now. Suddenly the door opened, the girl had found out how the remote control worked. She was staring into Aarch his eyes, she looked like Artegor challenging him for a fight, like in the past, long ago when Aarch and Artegor became enemies. But since Aarch has trained many times with his "kids" and especially because of Sinedd he now knew that the girl wasn't angry, rude or challenging at all. He saw a kind of himself in her, her emotions have stuck somewhere and that's why she never cries, as Sinedd has told him. _So that means you have had a lot of pain in your life,_ Aarch thought. 'You can see I'm not happy at all with this?' Marrielle said. -'Yes, I can. But why did you do that?' -'Uhhm...' Aarch didn't want to look angry, but his kid was weird! 'Just tell me now', Aarch said. It was like the girl immediately stopped thinking. She said 'I feel so stangely since I have the breath, I wanted to know if I would feel better after a cold bath of snow! At home, when I don't feel well, I always go running trough the forest, and when I'm here on Akillian I go snowboarding. But I now realize what I've done, how bad it is'. 'Your mistakes are just like mine' Aarch said slowly, 'doing first and thinking after; oh no what have I done. But why did you first ask me if I was angry? Are your parents very angry sometimes?' -'Aah yes, they with their stupid greenhouse! Me and my big brother even built a scooter to escape, now we can go to the sportsclub every day!' Aarch laughed, he was suprised by this girl. She somehow looked very happy. Aarch said 'now don't go away without saying so again, I was anxious about you and Sinedd'. The girl began laughing louder than she already did. But also because of Sinedd making weird signs behind Aarch' back.

_(Please, everyone who reads my fanfiction, send me a reaction for what I can maybe do better or if you mention some mistakes in my English. I'm Dutch but I'm on bilingual education so I need English. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE EXITING, ESPECIALLY THE ONE AFTER!)_

_Written on July 21th, 2011._


	3. Chapter 3, How dare you

Sinedd and Marrielle's journey trough the snow.

Chapter 3. How dare you

Marrielle has joined the Snowkids, not for real of course but just for training. The girl was happy with it, even though she normally wanted to kill the Snowkids. That's because she is for another team. It was mentioned by Dame Simbai and later also by Aarch and Artegor; Marrielle has hit D'jock at his head so hard that D'jock was almost unconscious. And then you had Micro-ice, who she couldn't stand while having to listen to his stupid, childy jokes. Sinedd was thinking about all this. Maybe it wasn't a good idea of him to let her play here. But it was Marrielle her own fault! She has sneaked into Aach' academy just to follow her big friend. Sinedd wondered Aarch and especially Artegor haven't become very angry with her.

Sinedd was lying on his bed, his hands keeping under his head, he felt lazy. Today the training would be an hour later, for some reason, but Sinedd had forgotten to turn his alarm clock off. He decided to go to Mei's room, he had forgotten her a bit the last few days. Of course Sinedd didn't want that so he got up and went to Mei's room. When he was walking down the corridor, he saw that Marrielle's door was open. Sinedd sneaked to the open door and looked into his friend's room. Marrielle was awake too, Sinedd saw her watching herself in the enormous mirror you could find in every room. 'Yes, you're beautiful enough now' he said, trying to irritate the young girl. -'Hey you're awake too, I just can't go sleeping again, can you?' 'No', Sinedd said, 'when I'm awake once in the morning I can't go sleeping again'. -'Me eihter'. Sinedd left her room. The girl who was still watching herself in the enormous mirror, saw a girl there who has really chanced the last few months. It was a happy girl she saw there, not cold and emotionless anymore. Marrielle could go on watching this person in the mirror forever, that mirror-buddy finally looked like how she felt. _It must be quite annoying_, Marrielle thought, _to teach a girl without emotions. But I've chanced my mind, and my body chanced with me!_

When Sinedd walked into the training room, he saw that everyone was already there, Aarch said 'Sinedd you go training with Micro-ice and Marrielle'. _No way,_Sinedd wanted to say but he could better keep his thoughts for himself now. _Those two kids are going to murd eachother and I have to be the big man._ Aarch could see Sinedd was worried. But the training started.

Clamp has put some very stupid Cyclops in there, and the kids could easily beat them of course. 'You big fat loserrrzz!' Marrielle screamed to the Cyclops. They didn't like it probably because they came running at her all together when Marrielle had the ball. It made her very angry, and just before the Cyclops would go and hit the girl very hard with their unstoppable bodies, the girl suddenly attacked them! A few metres before the Cyclops would hit her, she started running very fast. She tackled her opponents (or should I say enemies) so hard that they disappeared in a weird, blue dust. Immediately Clamp let her out of the holotrainer. When the blue walls broke down, everyone saw the girl lying on the ground, unconscious. Mei and Tia ran towards her to help her, Aarch and Dame Simbai walked towards the unconscious girl very anxious. Dame Simbai felt the girl's forehead. 'I don't know why' the woman said, 'but I think her body was a bit overflowed with anger'. Dame Simbai turned around, and began saying anxious words against the others, when Marrielle very slowly opened one of her eyes. She peeked trough her eyelids, moved one of her feet, got up very carefully and ran out of the trainingroom. 'WHAT?' Artegor screamed, 'that girl wasn't unconscious, she acted like she was!' Everyone could hear the girl laughing very loud, she ran trough the corridor now with Artegor behind her.

'I'm sorry', Sinedd said, who just came out of the holotrainer too, 'it was a big mistake to let her play here. And actually, Marrielle doesn't even have the Breath'. His coach was watching Sinedd like he was a cold Shadowplayer. 'Sinedd, why have you lied to me?' Aarch said. -'Because she did too and I will never betray her'. The boy's darkblue eyes were looking into Aarch' eyes. 'I understand...' Aarch said. But Sinedd could see Aarch did everything exept that.

_At the corridor: _

The footsteps of Artegor were mentioned by the laughing girl; _GREAT, HE'S FOLLOWING ME! _She loved doing things like this. She could already see the door of her room. _Ah no, it was just becoming difficult... _Marrielle decided very fast, that she would take another way than going into her room. Artegor didn't expect it, but the very fast running girl was now running at the doors that separate the outside. He stopped running, when he felt the snow under his feet and he alomost fell on his side, so smooth was it. The girl didn't know he stopped yet, she stopped running when she was 50 metres further than Artegor. She watched the beautiful mountains around her. _Ooh I wish I could go snowboarding now... But maybe if I come back, Artegor will be waiting for me near my room or so. But I have to go back, I'm cold and I don't want to make that guys anxious again. That would be too much and they would kick me out. _The girl was right. It was a good choice to go back immediately.

When she came near her room, she saw Artegor wasn't there but even with all the doors closed she could hear him telling the Snowkids how bad they were playing today. Marrielle cleaned her shoes and went back to training. 'How dare she, Marri has come back' Sinedd said. Artegor raise up from his chair, ready to scream some obedience into this little monster. He started his _very long _speech, not without telling the girl how extremely tough she was and how nasty her tricks were she used to sneak away. The girl, with darkgreen eyes and a chalk-white skin was watching Artegor with attention. _He looks angrier than ever, I'm lucky it's not worse than when I and Sinedd hacked his room. _After a whole hour the speech was finally over. The "naughty" girl smiled when she turned her head away from Artegor; she was happy she could finally go snowboarding with Sinedd.

_(Go snowboarding with Sinedd? With a very cold temperature like it was that day? Yes! Only just the title of the next chapter already says enough; it's going to be _exiting_!)_


	4. Chapter 4, Snowboards are dangerous

Sinedd and Marrielle's journey trough the snow.

Chapter 4. Snowboards are dangerous

After the speech Artegor has given to Marrielle, the tough kid went outside with Sinedd and their snowboards. 'Jee, how dare you acting like you are unconscious and then run out of the door while Artegor tells you to stop?' Sinedd said to the young girl walking next to him. -'Sinedd, why are you my friend?' Marrielle asked at a myterious way. Sinedd had to think about that question for a while. 'Why do you ask me, I thought that never matters when you're best friends' he now said. -'You're right, it doesn't matter. But friendship matters, right?' -'Yeah, ok I would have done the same when I was that angry as you were in the holotrainer'. -'Now then, let's go and have some fun!' The friends went to a mountain without cliffs, there they could train themselves for doing scary tricks but not too dangerous. 'Let's do a warming up here and then go to the hill where Aarch'academy is on' Sinedd suggested. -'Alright but there's the cliff you fell off when you went away to the Shadows, with your magnetboard. And I thought you didn't want me to die so young'. Sinedd smiled. 'Yes that's right but that is not such a dangerous cliff as the one you jumped off last time' he said. -'Okay, let's start the warming up. What will it be?' -'A short trip from this rock here to that old lantern, a slalom right there by the trees, a jump over one of those benches and come back as fast as you can? I mean, faster than you've ever gone?' -'Alright, let's do that'. They started the warming up. As soon as Sinedd stepped into his bindings, he felt a bit strange with it but just went on. He was snowboarding in front, because his snowboard was more made for going fast than Marrielle's board. Sinedd had a black snowboard, with lightblue sides and a wide lightblue strive on it, that looked like the Breath of Akillian. Marrielle's snowboard was black too, but with many graffiti-like strifes in lightgreen, just like the sides of the board. The black and green colours always reminded Sinedd of the Shadows, his old friends. The last time he spoke to them, they were happy to see them. _I hope my coaches don't dislike it when I go and see them just one more time _he thought by himself. Then he shaked all the thoughts out of his head, ready to make the first jump over one of the benches.

After the warming up, Sinedd and Marrielle went snowboarding back to Aarch' academy. But not to go in of course. They went on snowboarding, they loved it! The only things that matter then is going fast and... 'SNOOOOW!' Sinedd screamed, as crazy as he felt by seeing this steep hill. He stooped and put his feet in the black bindings. _Aauch, what is that pain that's a kind of stuck in my head? It's here now since I left the academy. And I'm shivering like a machine, but that's because I'm cold. I can hardly feel my feet anymore. _Sinedd felt himself becoming a bit dizzy now. But he got upright again and slided away on his beatiful snowboard. 'Heey Marrielle you gotta try this!' he almost yelled out loud. -'What?' 'That pile of snow in front of the deep cliff, you gotta jump on it and jump backwards then!' Sinedd answered enthusiastic. Marrielle saw the big guy with snow in his hair, he was snowboarding along the pile of snow, then jumped onto it and jumped backwards, then he turned his snowboard very fast and went back. According to Marrielle, Sinedd started looking a bit weird. A bit too crazy, too enthusiastic... She saw it. Sinedd was just acting like he was alright, and happy. _No Sinedd you are exhausted, _the girl thought. At that same moment, the big guy smacked onto his forehead, he was lucky he landed in some snow with his body. But the snow has become a bit hard the last few days, especially on this hill. Sinedd looked like he was dead. Marrielle stepped out of her snowboard-bindings and didn't even take the board with her because she was worried about her big friend. 'Sinedd! Are you alright? Does it hurt, on your forehead?' -'Huhm, blegh, snow...' The girl tapped Sinedd on the side of his head. 'Aah, don't do that! Let's get up, I want to go on now'. When Sinedd got up, you could clearly see he was not alright. But Marrielle, ignorant as she was, didn't really care about it. Sinedd didn't eihter, of course. The two cold kids, yes Sinedd was not a child anymore, but anyway they went to the top of the hill, ready to go down again on their snowboards. 'Now you have the honour to go first' Sinedd said with a squeaky voice. Marrielle now closed her bindings and leaned forwards. The black-green coloured snowboard moved, followed by Sinedd's snowboard. 'Wrhaaaah' Marrielle screamed out loud, when she was going very fast and almost couldn't avoid the cliff, well-known by Sinedd because he once fell down into it with his magnetboard. The young girl, who was very cold now, was racing down the hill at high speed, turned right to the rocks, and turned left, almost fell down because the hill was so steep, she turned left again, wanting to jump over a little rock she saw in the distance but coming near her very fast. 'Aaaaah...' she somewhere heard behind her. She could stop her extremely fast snowboard just before hitting another pile of stones and fall down into a very deep cliff. She grabbed her snowboard from the ground, otherwise it would slide away and fall into the cliff. Her snowboard was her love. She looked around. Nowhere a human, nowhere a trace. Not even a broken snowboard, or moving stones. _But Sinedd was somewhere behind me, right?_ She tried to walk back, not without difficult. The snow was moving under her feet but she had to search for Sinedd. Where could he be?

After 8 minutes the girl was walking near a deep cliff where she suddenly saw her big buddy she was searching for. He was lying in the snow on his frontside, down the cliff. _Ah no, why in a cliff? Poor guy, he must be ill now or so... _Marrielle took the short way around the cliff. She stooped down when she was with Sinedd. The young girl opened the bindings of Sinedd's snowboard and pulled his head out of the snow. 'Sinedd, Sinedd! Answer, you have to! Make me know you're alive!' But Sinedd didn't answer her. His icecold body wasn't shivering anymore. He didn't move at all.

_(Yeah, what exactly has happened to Sinedd? And more important: will he still be alive, and if yes, will he be able to survive? If I were you, I would go on reading the next chapter.)_


	5. Chapter 5, Nobody will break me

Sinedd and Marrielle's journey trough the snow

Chapter 5. Nobody will break me

_What can I do? Try to phone someone in Aarch' academy? That would be the only option. But first I have to find out if Sinedd is still alive._ Marrielle laid two fingers on Sinedd's lips, some other two on his nose. With her other hand she felt Sinedd's troat. When Sinedd couldn't breathe anymore, Marrielle felt his troat was moving. So he was still alive. Marrielle took her jacket and wrapped it around Sinedd's icecold body. She could not do more than keeping him warm and call someone for help. When she turned her mobile phone on, she saw that the scope wasn't very bad here because she was only a few miles away from Aarch' academy and the other houses on Akillian. The girl searched for a telepfone number from someone in Aarch' academy. _Oops, I do have their numbers but forgot to save them into my mobile phone._ She took Sinedd's watch, which you could call with. It was something strange for Marrielle, but she's good with finding out how things work (just like with the remote control) and in less than a minute she was speaking with Artegor.

'Artegor, no time for stupid jokes like always when I call you, there's something wrong...'

-'Isn't that watch Sinedd his?'

-'Yes that's right, but Sinedd is lying here unconscious in the snow. He's not shivering anymore and first he did, so there's something really wrong with him. He's cold like the snow itsself!'

-'Then I'll get Dame Simbai and go to you, where are you?'

-'On the Northern side of the hill that Aarch' Academy is on'.

-'Ok, try to wake Sinedd up and we will come to you as fast as possible'.

With that last words Artegor stopped their talk and immediately came in action.

Marrielle was pinching Sinedd's cheeks, with the hope it would hurt more than the cold snow around him so that he would wake up. It didn't really help, so she pulled Sinedd's mouth open and threw some snow in it. The girl knew it was a very bad idea, but maybe her friend would now wake up. Sinedd could probably feel it because he started coughing. _Very good Sinedd, otherwise your lungs would get very ill. Stupid of me that I didn't realise before. _Then she heard an engine sound, and saw Artegor and Dame Simbai, standing on top of the cliff. On her own, Marrielle could never drag Sinedd to the academy on her own, the steep hill up, with a man of at least 20 kilos heavier than herself.

_I only felt pain, everything was hurting. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I opened my eyes very slowly and with much pain. The last thing I could rember was snow. Snow, and my friend. I saw her watching me. Slowly I began to hear the sound of an engine. And my friend's voice, who said 'hi Sinedd'. I thought she could better say goodbye, but when I saw that Artegor and Dame Simbai came near me, I closed my eyes and fell in a kind of a very deep sleep. _

'He has become too cold' Dame Simbai said. 'He can die now, very easily and fast, because he isn't shivering. But he's breathing, and you've kept him a bit warm', she said when she looked at the young girl holding Sinedd. 'Let's take him back to the academy. I think you too have become a bit too cold'. -'But can I walk back and take our snowboards with me?' -'Yes, but why didn't you tell us you guys went snowboarding? I never actually knew you both have a snowboard', Dame Simbai said while she was trying to take Sinedd with her'. -'Uh, we never told you because we love doing things with danger for life. At least I do. Sinedd doesn't, I think, but we both love snowboarding and especially sneaking away without saying a thing'. Dame Simbai didn't look happy with that, Marrielle could see. But then Dame Simbai and Artegor went back to Aarch' Academy with Sinedd. Marrielle felt sad. Now she wanted to go back to Aarch' Academy as fast as the wind was today. It was the first time she really wanted to go there.

When the young girl finally arrived at Aarch' Academy, Artegor was waiting for her. 'How is Sinedd?' Marrielle asked him. -'I had to tell you that you have to take a warm shower and go to Dame Simbai. She wants to know if you are ill too. About Sinedd I can only say that he is still sleeping, but it looks like a coma'. The young girl's eyes looked bigger than ever, though she normally had quite small eyes. She began to feel like when her mother was in a coma, who almost died from drinking too little water when she was ill. Or when she heard that her lovely big brother almost died, when he had used drugs with the smog. She felt herself going into a dusty way of thinking, but walked quietly into her own room. Thoughtless, she went on with doing the things she had to do.

After she has taken an icecold shower instead of warm, she went to Artegor, who was standing in front of the door of Sinedd's room. 'Is Sinedd in his own room?' she asked her coach. -'Yes, me and Dame Simbai thought Sinedd would like it more in his own room. Who knows what he would do when he would wake up in a strange, white room with hospital-stuff around him...' -'Ha I think he would destroy all the stuff around him and try to escape. Well, that's what I would do. But may I go into his room?' 'Sure' Artegor said. Marrielle went inside her friend's room. There she saw him. His skin wasn't very white but he still didn't look very good. The girl walked towards the bed and looked at a strange machine, which was standing next to Sinedd's bed. Marrielle watched the screen very precisely, and then asked Dame Simbai 'why are you keeping him in his sleep?' -'He first has to warm up a bit, if I wake him up now it can hurt too much and do you know how Sinedd reacts when something hurts?' Marrielle looked at her best friend, sleeping on his own bed, he looked tired though he was asleep. 'I think... he's going to hurt you if you want to give him some medicines?' Marrielle guessed. -'I was thinking about the same, since I know you, I will be more carefull with people who don't like people who want to help them'. -'But I think he can feel we are near him and he probably doesn't like to sleep for so long, especially not with a nurse around him' Marrielle said. -'I can imagine', Dame Simbai said, 'but he can better sleep now. I have to go to Aarch now, to tell him what all happened to Sinedd. I can see you are alright, I don't need to check'. Dame Simbai left the room. Marrielle grabbed the remote control and locked the door. She didn't want to be accompanied by the other Snowkids, and especially not by Mei. Marrielle didn't hate Mei anymore, but they still were'nt friends. Marrielle didn't like talking about fashion, shoes, make-up and whatever else you could only talk about with girls. Marrielle's eyes were watching the door she had just locked, the boring walls, the empty floor, the bed with Sinedd in it, the machine next to it... _I'm not going to wait for you so long. _If the girl could find out how a remote control from this galaxy worked, and how the strange watches here worked, than why not the machine? _Dame Simbai will probably come back soon, but I've locked the door. How does this machine work? One little tap on the screen... And I see three options. 1: More narcosis. 2: Less narcosis. 3: Patient's condition. Okay, let's choose none of them. I'll take the plug. _Marrielle shut the machine down by pulling the plug out. It worked.

_I still felt pain, but it was not so bad anymore. Slowly, I woke up. I first heard the sounds of birds, from the outside. Then I felt someone was near me and touched my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly, afraid of seeing Dame Simbai's face. But Dame Simbai never had such a warm hands. What I felt was warm, and it was stroking trough my hair. I was right, it wasn't Dame Simbai. It was Marrielle._

'How could I've slept for so long?' Sinedd asked with a low voice level. -'Dame Simbai wanted to keep you asleep, but you're in your own room with your own bed and own shower and I've pulled the plug out of the machine that was keeping you asleep'. The energized girl talked so fast that Sinedd had to listen very carefully, but failed because the girl talked so loud. 'Aah please, not so fast, and not so loud. Can you say it again, a bit slower?' Sinedd said. -'You're in your own room, but Dame Simbai has put that scary machine next to your bed. With that machine, the hose and the needle in your wrist, she can keep you asleep'. 'But she didn't?' Sinedd wanted to know. -'Oh of course she did, you know, nurses are evil!' -'But how did I wake up then?' -'I woke you up by pulling the plug out of the machine' Marrielle said. Sinedd looked angry at the needle in his pulse, _how dare Dame Simbai to keep me asleep, to hold me down like a child, to let me sleep like I don't even exist, like I'm worth nothing... _'I think she will come back soon' Marrielle said. -'Oh no, she will maybe let me sleep longer than I already did' Sinedd said while he was trying to get the needle out of his wrist. Marrielle grinned, 'what you're doing now, Sinedd, is what Simbai wanted to avoid. She already expected an angry reaction'. -'She's not bad at guessing. I'm going to leave my room, before Dame Simbai will come here and shoot another needle into my painful wrist'. Marrielle looked at her friend suprised now. She said 'ok, but this time it's your fault and I didn't do a thing, right?' -'Alright, but can you help me? My wrist is becoming purple and the needle looks stuck in it'. -'You should first remove the tape', Marrielle said. -'Hey what a brilliant idea'.

When Sinedd finally removed the bloody needle, his wrist was bleeding badly. He could better even search for Dame Simbai, but he would have more chance to betray Marrielle, she was the one who woke Sinedd up. 'Where are you going?' Marrielle asked. -'I don't know, I won't go outside but if I see Dame Simbai I'll immediately tell her how evil she is. I think I'm going to eat something. I'm very hungry now. And it's better if you go out of my room now, before Simbai comes back and kills you. Oh no, you'll kill her'. Marrielle laughed, got up and walked back to her own room. Before she went inside her room, she asked Sinedd: 'will you tell me what happened before you was lying unconscious in the snow?' -'Uh, yes, but I'm first going to eat something now'. Marrielle walked into her room. She jumped onto her bed and began thinking about last training. It has gone well, despite she had to tell her coaches that she would never be able to get the Breath of Akillian.

'Marrielle, thanks for putting my snowboard back against the wall and for drying it' she heard Sinedd saying, 'but now I gotta run because I almost collapse, I'm so hungry!' Sinedd ran away. _Crazy boy, you're just like you've always 'll always go on fighting, whatever happens to ourselves..._


End file.
